The invention relates generally to the grinding machine arts, which employ gantry type loading mechanisms for substituting rough and finished workpieces with the machine holding chuck. Gantry type loaders are very old in the grinding machine industry, and have been used to substitute both flange type and shaft type workpieces in the auto industry for example, where the workpieces are picked off of a moving conveyor passing alongside the grinding machine. In such assemblies, the workpiece is moved from the conveyor line; taken to the grinding machine; and inserted into the grinding zone. After grinding, the workpieces are removed from the grinding zone and lifted from the machine environment to be returned to the work conveyors.
Prior art systems combining grinding machines with gantry type loaders generally utilize a single wheel assembly for performing a "dedicated" production grinding operation on the workpiece.
In modern day flexible machining systems (FMS) the attempt is made to machine workpieces on untended work machining centers during extended shifts, and even during around-the-clock operation.
The present invention is directed at a versatile grinding machine, configured generally as an internal grinding machine might be configured, wherein a workhead assembly supports and drives a workpiece of revolution, while a grinding wheel tool is carried on X and Z slides, i.e. movable radially and axially of the workpiece respectively. In the instant invention, a wheelhead is configured to releaseably support a variety of grinding wheel tools having complementary tool shanks, and the various grinding wheel tools are automatically removed from the grinding wheel spindle and are exchanged with a grinding wheel tool storage matrix located at a point remote from the work grinding zone. Additionally, the workpieces are automatically removed from the work holding spindle and are exchanged with a palletized work conveyor system likewise located at a point remote from the grinding zone. The interchange of workpieces and grinding wheel tools is carried out by means of a special gantry device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a grinding machine having a grinding wheel tool changing device in combination with a workpiece changer.